<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>legends never die by CartoonConnoisseur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963236">legends never die</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur'>CartoonConnoisseur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, lil bit of hurt but mostly comfort, more wish fulfillment bc i wanted to see more mom!lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toph's time came, instead of passing away, she became part of the swamp. Lin has now done the same and Mako goes looking for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lin Beifong &amp; Mako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>legends never die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelekineticIssue/gifts">TelekineticIssue</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I wrote this based off of a headcanon by TelekineticIssue I really liked haha. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Mako trudged warily through the Foggy Swamp, his clothes sticky with sweat. His brother and his sister-in-law were taking Juicy to visit Zaofu and he'd asked to be dropped off here on the way. They'd shared a confused glance, but hadn't questioned his request.  Before he'd set off on his journey, they'd told him they'd  try to be back before sunset. It was late morning currently, so he wasted no time in beginning his search for Toph's cave. </p><p>	As he waded through the semi-brackish water, his thoughts drifted to Saikhan's upcoming retirement, set to take place in a few weeks from now. Lin's retirement and subsequent passing seemed eons ago in comparison. His anguish at losing the person who had eventually become a mother figure to him and his trepidation at working with someone, who at the time, had seemed cold and somewhat distant towards him clashed regularly in the weeks after her passing. So much so that Saikhan had to bring him into his office to talk with him about it. Since then, he'd made an honest effort to be as professional with him as he could, and gradually, they'd come to respect each other. </p><p>	Of course, Saikhan could never replace Lin, and both men were very much aware of that fact. The chief had quietly related stories of her bravery to him at lunch when they'd been just rookies on the force at the time and while Mako appreciated hearing them, they'd done nothing to soothe the familiar child-like loneliness that he'd never grown quite accustomed to. Since Lin's passing, he'd heard rumors of her appearing to people passing through the swamp. Naturally these were unsubstantiated, but his sentimentality had won out in the end. </p><p>	He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, gazing around at the tangles of roots and vines that darted every which way amongst the water and mud. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, already somewhat sick of the humidity that exacerbated the early summer heat. What was he doing? He really should have known better than to go tromping around out here in the middle of the day. As sweaty as he was, he was also putting himself in a vulnerable position, not only because of dehydration, but because this place had a notable reputation for showing one unnerving visions. Besides, even if he did see her, she'd more than likely be just that, a vision. </p><p>	Mako mentally chided himself as he took a swig from his waterskin.  Lin had often gotten on his case for not drinking enough while at work. A pang of sorrow rippled through him and he sighed, gazing sadly at it before replacing it onto his belt. Even if this was a foolish mission, there wasn't really any harm in checking, was there? 
</p><p>	He continued his trek through the swamp, maneuvering over roots and around vines. Just when he was about to take another break, he spotted a cave in the distance. The tiniest spark of hope burned stubbornly inside his chest, despite him telling himself to not get his hopes up. Still, his pace quickened as he made his way towards it. He tripped on a root in his haste and toppled into the mud. Wiping himself off, he continued until he reached the mouth of the cave, stopping for the last of his water. </p><p>	Mako stepped inside tentatively, checking out his surroundings. The cave was cooler inside, to his relief, and it was relatively sparse, save for a few small meteorite sculptures and a picture frame sitting neatly on a small nearby ledge. He made his way over to it and gingerly picked it up. It was a picture of Lin and Su in their middle-aged years decked out in Zaofu robes, probably sometime after they made up. Lin was smirking fondly and ruffling her sister's hair in the picture, while her sister was laughing somewhat sheepishly. He smiled at that, reminiscing on each and every instance that she'd given him a hard time for something. He was truly privileged at having gotten to witness her softer side emerge after that. </p><p>	"Y'know, it <i>is</i> standard procedure to knock." </p><p>	Mako jumped at the unexpected voice, hastily setting the picture down and mumbling an apology. As he turned to see the source of the voice, his heart nearly stopped. There, at the entrance of the cave, stood Lin. What was more shocking was the fact that she looked exactly as she did when he had first met her. Same iron gray hair, same faded twin scars, same piercing emerald eyes. She wore a simple white tank top with dark leather pants, and of course, she was barefoot. Her head tilted curiously, her expression thoughtful. </p><p>	A jumble of emotions fought for his attention as the same frantic explanation for her appearance raced through his mind repeatedly This had to be one of those infamous swamp visions. Why else would she look the same age as when they first met? He turned away, part of him wishing her to be real, the other part wishing her to just go away.
</p><p>	"Aren't you going to explain yourself?" she asked, her tone firm. Another spasm of grief rocked Mako to his core and he had to steady himself against the wall of the cave with one arm. This was not real. She was not real. She was dead, she had to be. Yet, she didn't seem to disappear when he looked away from her. He turned to face her, a splinter of anger piercing the grief and taking root in his bosom. </p><p>	"What's there to explain? You're just an illusion. You left this earth a long time ago," he muttered, fists clenched. </p><p>	"Well, maybe you should consider the fact that I never left," she retorted, folding her arms. "Why didn't you come visit sooner?" </p><p>	“I would have, but I wasn’t sure if you had actually passed or had become part of the swamp, like your mother. If you are who you say you are, that is. I don’t even know how to tell if you’re an illusion or not.” </p><p> Something in her countenance seemed to see right through him as she opened her arms for a hug. "Trust me." </p><p>	Her tone was simultaneously tender and firm, and it was this that finally convinced him to do so. He stepped forward tentatively, before finally returning the hug. To his shock, he could actually feel her, strong and steady, like she had always been to him. Her muscular arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly and he finally allowed himself to feel joy. She was real, actually, truly real. A tear may or may not have slipped out of his eye. </p><p>	"I missed you, Chief,” he murmured. </p><p>	Lin chuckled softly, still holding fast. "I missed you as well, Chief.” </p><p>	Mako pulled away, his eyes wide. If she knew about his upcoming promotion... “So you’re…” </p><p>	She smiled knowingly and hummed in affirmation. “Honestly kid, did you really think I was going to simply <i>die?</i>” </p><p>	“Well, I mean, that’s all those jokes about you were, just jokes… right?” </p><p>	She smirked at him in response, cocking an eyebrow. His eyes widened further as he realized what she was implying. “So… you did, y’know, <i>that…</i> for the jokes?” </p><p>	“That was part of it, yes,” Lin said, chuckling dryly. “I also have a kid sister to keep out of trouble, you understand.” </p><p>	Mako smirked. “Of course. And you certainly didn’t stay to check in on us.” </p><p>	“Absolutely not,” she concurred, her tone serious but her eyes amused. “And I can actually get some peace and quiet out here. Well, as much as one can with my mother, anyway.” </p><p>	“How is she, by the way?” </p><p>	“She’s herself,” she said, shrugging. “It is a little strange when she’s appearing as a kid when I’m not.” </p><p>	“Well that would be strange for just about anybody,” he mused. </p><p>	“Very true. Hey,” she said, giving his shoulder a gentle nudge, “you nervous?” </p><p>	“For the promotion? Terrified. I can’t measure up to you, let alone Saikhan.” </p><p>	“Word of advice, kid? Don’t. You’re only gonna make it harder on yourself.” </p><p>	Mako snorted. “Easier said than done.” </p><p>	“Just be you, kid. You can tell the rookies stories of how awkward you were when you were a rookie yourself,” she teased. </p><p>	“I wasn’t <i>that</i> awkward,” he retorted with a faux scowl. </p><p>	“Says the best man at his ex-girlfriends’ wedding.” </p><p>	He groaned, putting his face in his hands. “You’re not letting me live that one down, are you, Chief?” </p><p>	“Never. I gotta have <i>something</i> to hold over your head,” she smirked. “And I’ve told you, it’s Lin. I’m not the chief anymore, remember? That title goes to you now.” </p><p>	He sighed, his stomach churning at the thought of being where Lin once stood. “I’ll try and do you proud, Lin,” he murmured. </p><p>	Lin placed her hands on his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes. “Listen to me, Mako. I have every confidence in you that you’ll make a great chief. But you’ve got to believe that yourself. I’ve always got an eye on Republic City, so if I catch you doubting your abilities, I’m going to come over there myself and remind you. You got that?” </p><p>	He smiled sheepishly. “I suppose I could give it a shot.” </p><p>	That all too familiar knowing gleam entered her eyes as she drew on a little bit of the swamp’s spiritual energy to get the point across. <i>“Remember who you are…”</i> </p><p>	Mako raised an eyebrow at her not-so-subtle use of power. “Thought you weren’t the type to abuse your power.” </p><p>	She smirked, pressing a finger to her lips. “It’ll be our little secret, kid. Just between us.” </p><p>	“Fair enough.” </p><p>	Lin leaned against the cavern wall, folding her arms. “So how long are you going to be here?” </p><p>	“Well, I’ve got some time to kill. They’re not picking me up until tonight, so I suppose we could catch up a little bit?” Mako asked, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. </p><p>	Lin smiled warmly. “Sure.” </p><p>	So the two spent the rest of the time talking about whatever was going on in their life, whether it was old stories about times past, recent stories about ensuing hijinks, or just simply enjoying the other’s presence without saying anything at all. When Opal and Bolin came back atop Juicy, he found himself gazing somewhat wistfully at the swamp. Lin stood just at the edge, smiling proudly. Opal gave her a little wave as Mako climbed on and she waved back as they took off for Republic City. </p><p>	“I love you, Mom,” he murmured, as he watched the swamp vanish into the distance. </p><p>	As they flew into the twilight sky, he could almost swear he heard her answer back. </p><p>
  <i>“I love you too, my son.”</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>